opfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jet'ika
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have One Piece Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Here I am I am here Jet! Lol. I think we should talk about OP related things here. Makes it easier.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 22:56, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Well, I think we can use the ones we're using atm. We can change if it deems appropriate, later. Oh, and, what rules do you think we should establish about Canon Devil Fruit usage? I've already added that there is a certain limit in every A.U, but, I need other ones. Lol.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 23:04, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Also, I was out for a bit, which is why I am late to respond, lol.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 23:24, January 27, 2012 (UTC) You've probably seen the blog, I've added more to it, I hope you agree and like the rules I added.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 23:42, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Anyways, I have to go now, will add more later. See ya.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 23:50, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Ah, no probs. Thanks! And awesome :D So, you using Natsu as your M.C hm?[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 07:11, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Haha, awesome. Also, I love the pic you used of him, Natsu's post-timeskip outfit is EPIC.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 07:27, January 28, 2012 (UTC) I know, it sucks that there's so few. Lol, anyways, yeah, he will be. I hope to keep a consistent story on this site (I'm never able to by myself).[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 07:40, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Haha, yeah, guess so. And I know, he is epic. And, I've found a great background for him. Hope this all works out! We should totally have a crew battle sometime, when we're all sorted, lol.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 07:48, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Yaaay, lol. By the way, I'm doing Sakiugo's history right now. Hope it will be awesome :D[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 08:07, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Hiya Jet. By the way. I heard you and Raikou were thinking of telling the SoF about us? I don't know if that's a completely good idea...I mean, they might feel offended that we created this wiki to sorta "rebel" against them, in a sense. Just saying, I don't want anything bad to happen to this place and I don't want you guys to be insulted or anything.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 09:25, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Ah, alright. Good job :D[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 09:36, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Not sure, I mean, I've told a few people, but yeah. Also, guess what? Sakiugo ACTUALLY made a crew to kill the Marines and break the law, lol. Cause of the Buster Call and all. Finally, not a Luffy rip-off, lol.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 09:52, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. My M.C, the one that uses Yamamoto's pic, lol.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 10:01, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Haha, nice one :P[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 10:10, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Jet, are we gonna have chat on here? Just wondering since Deus asked.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 10:55, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Sure. And funnily enough, the chat derps for Deus as well.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 11:00, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Ahh, mobile broadband?[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 11:06, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Ah, nice.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 11:13, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Hiya Jet. Btw, if it's possible for you and your nets, a collective fanon chat is here for everyone to talk about...anything, lol. So join up if possible :D[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 07:29, January 29, 2012 (UTC) D'awwww that sucks TT-TT, Oh well. Whenever you can, try to get on :D[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 07:39, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I see. And nice work :D I think it's fine.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 08:50, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Btw, could you please give a look over Atticus RedStorm, and if he is deemed a crossover, could you please tell him to revise it?[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 10:16, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Hiya Jet, again :P. By the way, could I have an opinion on Karazao Karazao no Mi and perhaps Ryūko Yokoduke so far? Also, you've done a great job on the Mera Mera no Mi so far.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 09:33, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks alot mate :D. And yeah, after reading the new chapter, I just HAD to do it, lol. And ah, right, so THAT's why you uploaded that NatsuxErza image, lol. And yeah, that's essentially what I mean't by crossover, lol. To be honest, I have no idea why nobody is on, I mean, it SAYS Zecht is on, but he obviously isn't. Lol, well, no matter.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 10:30, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Oooh, interesting. And yeah, it's the same with me. By the way, what's your idea about the "message wall" wiki is having?[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 10:42, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I completely agree with you. I mean, this is a net-wide community for WRITING, not chatting, lol. And yeah, it's optional, but I reallly hope it's not mandatory. Also, if you want dependent on whether your character is a Vice-Admiral or Admiral, you wanna RP with Kyoaku? It'd be great :P[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 10:53, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! I can predict it....Gildarts vs Fon. The battle, OF THE EPICS! lol. And, on the mention of Gildarts. I SEE PROSTHETIC LIMBS! Lol, So, is that part of his trademark?[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 11:48, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Indeed it will, lol. And oh? Very nice. Hm...the leg could have some sort of neural synapses thing which, through electrical discharges, increases the force and momentum behind each of it's movements, causing them to be excessively fast?[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 11:56, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Hiya there Jet! By the way, if you haven't alreay, what do you think of my Archibald House? I tried for a noble-esque theme while relating to the direct military force of One Piece, the Marines.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 11:35, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Hiya Jet! Have you seen my additions to the Archibald? If so, could I have your opinion?[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 08:25, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Well, overall he is a prodigy, in the simplest terms :D. So, essentially, he has above-par physical attributes, a masterful swordsman and can effortlessly use them in conjunction with his DF, which is epic by the way. So, overall, great job. And I love his blade :D, so overall, awesomeness. And thanks for the compliments[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 09:28, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Second one to Follow Yo Jet so here i am the second user after Ash to follow. So once you have the infoboxes up, I'll be working on the site. Cheers.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 23:11, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey, so i was over at SOF and it seems they are trying to create another OP wikia were multiple universes exist, i think you or Ash should go over their and tell them about this site, we could user their large user base and it will be good for the new OP fanon. I mean unless they do come, its just a suggestion.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 09:08, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Also another thing, since things just got started, i just wanna say that although i don't mind the infobox design we are using now but maybe as time goes by we may adopted an infobox style similar to the one use in the Actaul OP wikia, for characters and Devil Fruits, and such. Just another suggestion.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 09:12, January 28, 2012 (UTC) I think you should also talk to Inferno, I mean he is a reasonable guy and might also listin to your suggestion. I've seen you've contaced Fool from SOF, but just in case post something on Inferno's talk page as well.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 09:27, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey there, its been a while since i talked to you on the talk pages, anyways i wanted to talk to you about something, my subject being in regards to Haoshoku Haki, and how everyone should use it. While because of our small group of users, its not a big problem now, it might become one in the future. So i want to suggest a rule where every user should only make one or two characters at the most with the Haoshoku Haki, since this thrid Haki is limited to only the chosen ones, or a small group of people and on the SOF I've seen a user give this kind of Haki to several of his characters which i think should not be exceptable under any circumstances.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 19:23, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Although it does seem less, i think in regards to Haoshoku Haki it is sufficient, only beacuse it has been stated in the Manga only a Handful of people can ever obtain the third kind, those who tend to be extremely powerful individuals. I mean not every tom dick, and harry will be able to use it as easily, but i guess its up to you, i just wanted to suggest it.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 11:52, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Alright, ask Ash and Persona, and what they think of it. We will move accordingly but i still think 3 is strteching it a bit, but like i said its up to you and see what Ash and Persona has to say. I am fine with any decesion, just stating my opinion about the what the limited Haoshoku Haki usage per character should be like.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 12:26, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Well it seems 3 is a favoured number amongst the others, so i suppose the limit for characters that can each user can make use of Haoshoku Haki should be 3 and not any more than that. I guess we've come to an agreement.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 10:35, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Jet I am writing to you on regards to the blog, something needs to be done about INFERO, and he is making false accusations, and threating me, which is totally uncalled for. If it was anything else I wouldn’t have responded to it as much, but I do not take threats lightly. He is saying I insulted SOF, which I didn’t, I made a comparison with SOF to our own, and it was justifiable, since SOF isn’t as squeaky clean or problem free as he claims it to be. As you are the head admin of OP Fanon, I say you issue a stern warning against him, that he doesn’t threatens any user on this site in the future, and any more false accusation should be lead to him being banned.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 10:15, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Yo Yo. Can you de-admin me please? I no longer wish to partake in this wiki sorry. I'll see ya around :) 15:27, January 29, 2012 (UTC) No, It is part of the fuel to the fire #I have a responsibility to the Ship of Fools as an Admin. #I have to finish my work on their aswell >.> #I have work so my time on here is quite limited anyway. #I have an Epileptic baby brother who need's to be cared for by at least one individual. Which alot of the time includes myself. He also suffer's from Tuberos Sclerosis. #I don't feel comfortable here, I don't honestly get the one piece impression. I get an impression of FT and other animes. . . but not OP. Dunno why that is but ah well. Basically I had originally hoped to be as effective on this wiki as I am on the Ship Of Fools, But unfortunately I cannot do that. and I will most probably be inactive alot on here. Hence why I asked for de adminship. 15:40, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I'd like to reccommend a template for Locations. UndeadHero 17:43, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks dude! UndeadHero 14:31, February 3, 2012 (UTC) So this place is just dead?--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) opfanon wikia hey comeback and make some contribution to the wikia